The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more complicated due to the continually-evolving array of tactics exploited by malicious software authors. Moreover, computing environments themselves are evolving through the rapid proliferation and popularity of mobile computing devices, including smart phones, tablets, laptops able to connect to the Internet using wireless or mobile communication networks employing such technology as WiFi, WiMAX, 3G, 4G, CDMA, GSM, LTE, and others. As the number of mobile or wireless-enabled computing devices explodes, computer security providers are attempting to develop programs and tools for managing security on these devices and adapting computer security services to new and evolving security issues with mobile computer devices, including network-based threats, mobile operating system- and mobile application-specific vulnerabilities, and so on. Additionally, the rapid deployment of mobile computing devices has also introduced new generations of users connecting to wireless and mobile networks, in some cases introducing a lower security awareness on the part of the devices' users.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.